One-Shots!
by Summer Time Madness
Summary: Just a couple of one-shots about our favorite couple- Jasper and Percabeth! I hope you enjoy reading them and if you do don't forget to review! Also check out my new story 'Moving to Seattle! It's crossover between PJATO AND Grey's Anatomy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Guys!**

**I have decided to do couple of one shots about our favorite couples!**

**That is Percabeth and Jasper!**

**Alright the first person who answers the next question correctly gets to give me a topic for my one-shot!**

**Question:**

**In the Mark of Athena, where did the brick thrown at Jason hit him?**

**C'mon Guys you know the answer!**

**Enjoy Reading the one-shots!**

* * *

><p><strong>Amazing - Jasper<strong>

**Piper's POV.**

I was sitting on the beach just staring at the sky so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Annabeth come behind me.

"Hey!" She said.

I jumped at keast 5 feet into the air. I was pretty scared. This taught me a lesson. Always be attentive. Even normal people can kill you by giving you heart-attack.

"Jeez! Annabeth. That is the second time in one week that you have scared me by just coming from behind and saying 'hey!'. Can't you make a lot of noise while coming and spare me a heart-attack. I;m sure Jason wouldn't like that." I said in a teasing voice. Annabeth actually moved like the wind. So soundlessly. I think she has used her cap to spy on people a lot.

"Nope! No can do." Annabeth said in a bright voice, "And speaking of Jason he is waiting for you on the Zeus cabin's roof."

"Zeus cabin's roof?" I asked.

"Yup! I always knew something was wrong with this persons brain and he proved me right today." Annabeth said proudly.

I slapped her arm playfully and said, "No insulting my Boyfriend Annabeth!"

I tried to sound angry but it didn't go that well.

"Hey don't make him wait idiot!" she said, " Are you going or should I tell him you don't want to go?"

"I'm going! I'm going!" I said while jumping of the ground. "Gosh! Bossy much?"

"You wanna be my friend?" She asked and when I nodded she says, "Then you have to put up with my bossiness! (A/N: Is that even a word?) And just like that she walked away.

I crossed the beach and started walking towards the Zeus cabin. When I finally reached there I searched everywhere for a ladder or something to climb and then I realized tha Jason had probably flown to the roof. Idiot.

"Hey Sparky!" I yelled.

Then his face appeared and he motioned me to come up. Again, Idiot!

"You do know that I can't fly right? So how exactly am I supposed to climb up?"

He shook his head at me and replied, "There are stairs inside the cabin." His face looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

I grumbled all the way up there.

"So what is all this about Jason?"

"Is spending time with my girlfriend not allowed?" He asked.

I smiled at him a little.

"C'mon! I have to show you something." He grabbed me by my waist and just flew straight up.

At first I screamed like a moron. Then I got used to the sensation. It was a good feeling. We flew around for a few moments before Jason stopped and covered my eyes with one hand still on my waist.

"Okay Pipes. You ready?" He asked.

I nodded.

When he opened my eyes I was speechless. The sight before me was amazing.

"So do you like the sunset view?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I said still a little breathless. "This is amazing Jason."

I turned my head to look at him. "You are Amazing."

* * *

><p><strong>Apartment - Percabeth<strong>

**Annabeth's POV.**

It is 8:30 pm and our house is still not set up. Percy is no help in such things. I didn't even ask him. Right now he was sleeping on the couch and I wanted to slap him in the face.

At 9:00, when the house was finally set up I went to take a bath and change out of these disgusting clothes. I went to the washroom and then realized My toiletries were in a bag outside. I walked out of the washroom and no I was not naked. I took my stuff and some clothes. I found my pajama shorts but I couldn't really find a shirt. So I randomly took a shirt that Percy wears at home. I took a bath changed and went to the living room where Percy was sleeping.

I looked at him and decided to have some fun. (If you know what I mean.)

He had one hand on his chest and one over his eyes. I leaned forward close to his face and near his ear.

"Percy." I whispered in his ears. " I have made blue cookies."

That made him wake up and he got up and looked around. Then he looked at me.

"Where are my blue cookies?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well actually I didn't really make any cookies. I just wanted to wake you up." I said with a smirk.

"Annabeth Chase. You are dead."

And then he ran after me and I ran from him. We raced around the whole house. The house was kind of big and suddenly I was standing in the corrider behind the living waiting for Percy. I heard footsteps from behind me and so I ran infront and collided with Percy who was standing next to the couch. He caught me by the waist and smirked.

"Annabeth fell for a trick." He said in a sing song voice.

"Hey I did not fall for anything." I struggled around for a liitle while and then broke free from his arms.

I tried to run but he caught me again and held me tightly with my back against his chest.

"Let me go.." I whined.

"Nope not happening until you say you belong to me." He said breathing it into my ear.

I shivered slightly but did not show it. "I'm not saying it."

"Really? Even now?" He ran his lips down my neck to shoulder where the shirt had slipped of my shoulder. He repeated this circuit three time to pause before ending at my ear.

I groaned and said, "This is really not fair Percy." Just as I said this I turned around with so much force that we both toppled on to the couch. Me on top of him.

"Do you know why like this apartment so much?" Percy whispered.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Because It is our apartment."

"Aw you are so sweet."

"And we get a lot of privacy to *ahem* do things."

"Perseus Jackson I never knew you were so perverted."

"Anyway do we have anything to eat?"

"Yeah! We got magical food cause a gin live here." I said sarcastically.

"Really? Man I love this apartment!"

Oh god help me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hey guys!**

**Hope you like the two one-shots!**

**Remember to review and answer the question!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Toodles!**

**~Summer Time Madness a.k.a Anya**

**3 3 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Gifts

**Author's Note:**

**YOU GUYS HAVE TO READ THIS! **

**IT IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN THE WORLD... READ IT PLEASE AND THEN ANSWER ME.**

**You guys don't really read the author's notes do you?**

**I knew it. We people just waste our precious time that could be used for writing fanfics...**

***Wipes tears***

***clears throat***

**Anyway the next question is..:**

***Drumroll***

**WHat is the name of the blonde cheerleader that Annabeth hates?**

**Remember the rules guys, You answer it first you choose the next topic..**

**ACKNOWLEDGMENTS:**

**I would personally like to thank NCISGibbsTiva103007 for the amazing suggestions and Fire Queen119 for reviewing a long long time back...  
>Luv ya guys..<br>3 3 3**

**Disclaimer: I have never written one of these before but I'll just go ahead and say it...  
>I own Percy Jackson series...in my dreams...<br>**

**:'(**

* * *

><p><strong>Gifts<strong>

After the Blood Of Olympus.

**Annabeth's POV.**

The war is over.

It is finally over. And all of us are still alive.

Gods I was so scared. I was scared I would lose one of them. Scared I would lose myself. Scared I would lose my Percy. At least he_ was_ my Percy back then.

Truth to be spoken I missed him so much that my heart hurt. I regret the decision of breaking-up. I thought it would be safer for everyone. I think it would bring me less pain. I thought he would stop running after me to save me putting his life at stake. What with Percy's Fatal Flaw and all. I thought it would be better for everyone. But all it did was bring more pain. And more trouble.

So now standing in the throne room all bruised and scarred up, I saw Aphrodite give me a sympathetic look. Whatever. Maybe she was the one that influenced me to do such a crazy thing. Or maybe not. Or maybe because she loved 'drama'.

From the corner of my eye I saw shaking her head as if to say 'I was not behind this.'

Or maybe it was someone else. I knew there was one person or goddess who did not approve of my relationship with him. That goddess goes by the name Athena or you can say my mother. Did she plant the seed of doubt in brain? I looked up at her while she just stared ahead with cold and indifferent eyes. Huh, I guess some things never change.

So back to the throne room. The war is over and we are getting out rewards. Uggh...rewards. Someone give me Percy Back. That would be the biggest reward.

Then they started calling our names one by one.

Hazel's curse was lifted.

Frank no longer survived on a piece of firewood.

Piper was blessed by Aphrodite cause that is the coolest thing in the world. And she was given Inner and outer beauty. As if she didn't have enough of that already. And a new wardrobe. Her expression said, _'Yay fun!' {NOTE THE SARCASM} _Her eyes definitely said I'm fine with beauty and but please no clothes.

It was quite amusing to tell the truth

"Annabeth Chase."

I heard my name being called out and as I walked up to the Gods I caught Percy's eye who gave me an encouraging smile. It reminded me so much of the time after the Titan War that my chest actually hurt. I knelt before Zeus first and then my mother, Athena.

"You have done me proud Annabeth." She said her eyes shining. This statement had a double meaning. Probably referring to my break up with Percy. "Since you have fought well and hard with courage and strength I ask for your help along to help me rebuild Greece."

To say I was surprised was probably correct because I'm sure I looked like a fish. And then came happiness. I was so excited and happy that I wanted to run back to Percy's arms. And then came the overwhelming sadness. Percy just wasn't available.

Leo was asked by Hephaestus to accompany him and Athena to build back Greece. I smiled at him knowing he deserved it.

And then came Jason and Percy.

Jason was offered God-hood. Which surprised all of us when he turned it down. It was nice. Reminded me of the Titan war because he also asked for the claiming of all the children of minor roman gods and goddesses. I smile at him and the happiest person here was Piper at the moment.

"Perseus Jackson."

I heard his name being called out and saw him walk down to the middle of the throne room.

"Percy." Poseidon begun. "You have been through a lot of hard ships ever since you were claimed. I know I might be the one to blame for that but son you haven't the slightest idea how proud I am. So for your victory all of us gods offer you immortality or as you can call it, we offer you to become a god."

Tears welled in my eyes because now I knew I had lost him for sure. Piper's arms tightened around me when she heard my shaky breaths. Please come back to me Percy. I need you. Please don't do this. But all these prayers were in vain because I knew he would take it because there was nothing left for him to doubt his decision.

So you can say I was surprised when he said no.

The Gods all had incredulous looks on their faces but mostly they had expected this coming.

Apollo sighed, "Oh dear, father is going to kill this boy."

"No I'm not!"

Poseidon looked at Percy with confusion written all over his face. "But may I ask why son? I mean what's holding you back now?"

Percy just shook his head and then looked at me, "I guess some things are just too precious to give up."

I believe you can imagine what happened next.


End file.
